


life goes on

by sleepyaerith



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, i cant believe i wrote this, this is so angsty im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyaerith/pseuds/sleepyaerith
Summary: tifa visits aerith's old church to finally grieve in silence
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 9





	life goes on

  * footsteps echoing, the sound bouncing off the walls, all as tifa quietly takes a seat in the worn down church, all on her own, a moment she wanted to take for herself with the patch of yellow lilies that continue to stand tall 



  * she’s tightly gripping her old flower crown, the first one she’s ever made with the girl who enjoyed every aspect of life



  * she sways herself back and forth, trying to stabilize her breathing, one arm tightly gripping the other, holding back the whimpers that were begging to come out



  * tears are forming uncontrollably and ready to stream down her face 



  * once the tears came down so did the emotional barrier 



  * heartbreaking cries can be heard growing louder and louder, filling the room. tifa dropping the crown, hands covering her eyes, hyperventilating and letting her cries continue - ones that she’s clearly been holding in for too long



  * she falls to her knees, placing both hands above her heart, and face grimacing in a sudden silence



  * she takes in a long, deep breath and exhales slowly in an effort to slow down her breathing and beating heart



  * she stares blankly in front of her, getting up to make her way towards the flowers



  * she takes one long stare at the sight before her before she gently and carefully lays down across the patch 



  * she closes her eyes and takes in another deep breath, hands moving to feel the petals surrounding her body



  * she sees her in the flowers she grows outside of seventh heaven, the pink bow she ties in marlene’s hair every morning, the children that roam around sector 5, and the smiles placed across everyone’s faces 



  * as her thoughts roam around, she feels something touching her face



  * she slowly opens her eyes to look at the great big sky in front of her 



  * a small white butterfly rests on her nose



  * a familiar warmth begins to fill tifa's heart, a warmth she's been missing for so long



  * for once, she can finally bring a smile to her face, realizing that no matter what she goes on to do, aerith will always have a connection to her wherever she goes



  * aerith will be with her in one form or another, waiting... and ready to greet tifa again in open arms, to reunite once more in the lifestream 



  * and be together for eternity 



  * tifa begins to feel the exhaustion settling in her body from her previous breakdown - smiling, knowing she's being watched over, and protected - as she lets sleep overtake her



  * the last thing she heard was a voice, unsure of who



  * "you found me"




End file.
